


Moving Forward

by PurpleBunny444



Category: The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBunny444/pseuds/PurpleBunny444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a friend's birthday. Plutarch and Alma talk about moving forward. Around Catching Fire and Pre Mockingbird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocohorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocohorse/gifts).



He was the sun; she was the snow. They were quiet proof opposites attracted. There was an unspoken agreement between the travelers of district 13 that there was some mutual attraction between minds of Plutarch Heavensbee and Alma Coin.  
What the people of destroyed or corrupt districts did not realize was how much of a spark there truly was. At the beginning of the questionable relationship, everyone saw the bickering and petty arguments over food rationing and weaponry experimentation, but as time continued to go by, the closer viewers who worked in closed quarters with the planning could catch the sly smile passed to another, the small inside joke given after afterthought from the witnesser, and would begin to notice the barely audible flirting of the two.  
And what also went under people's noses was the two’s secret search for a home. To those who took a clue, they simply replied “It’s easier to plan for any attacks from the capital,” but the excuse was hardly taken seriously, a larger group needing an agreement for all plans.  
Like a match setting fire, quickly the rumors grew with more help, dreamers and hopers full of imagination fertilizing the rumors with tales of seeing Plutarch and Coin on midnight and morning sneak arounds, the only private time there would be for such secret lovers.  
As rumors went, there was not much actual evidence to the friendly whereabouts of the two, but behind closed doors a crew had listening devices. Stalkish, but they were bored.  
“Coin, once we get Katniss, then that’s the ideal time to move-”  
“Katniss? I thought we had an agreement on Peeta! Our plans-”  
There was a sigh that cut off the district’s president. Then Plutarch continued. “Although Peeta Melark does have a more leading, positive, and becoming voice, we have agreed in the past, oh I don’t know-two meetings was it?-that since Katniss is the mockingjay, that is a stronger leader. Don’t go behind the other people’s choice. It only leads to miscommunication and more violence.”  
There was a sound of lighter footsteps, slowly a foot approaching the other, until it was meant with a whisper. “You were once a Gamemaker, Plutarch. You are used to violence. You create violence, harbor it, and let others be constantly worried, intimidated, constant fear of every step they take, any movement that you people deem questionable-” she stopped momentarily, most likely by the ex Gamemakers glare-”questionable to the Capital. Do not tell me you did not betray a group of people for what you thought was the proper course of action for us, for all the innocence that was destroyed. Tell me, or so leave this room, that you are not willing to do anything to end the Capital’s tyrannic reign?”  
There was a long pause, so long that the group debated if they should leave in sign language, Castor making the ultimate decision for the group to stay.  
“Alma Coin, you have no say in what goes on in our lives. We may live in luxury, some of which I wish I could offer, but we always had this feeling of a constant threat looming over us, a death by President Snow if we do something off, weird, or not to the Capital’s interest. That theory was not proven until Seneca kept Katniss and Peeta and had the choice of starving to death, or eating nightlock berries. I’m trying my best to remain anonymous with my intentions, but if I slip, a simple mistake, then you have one less person to confide in. So yes, I am willing to give up anything, but not until the kids are rescued Preferably both, but as much as I want her alive, if she does die, she will be a martyr. You need her, the whole district needs her, but I hope for both.” They could hear a kiss, what type they weren’t sure, but it was enough to keep silence, if only for a surprising moment.  
President Coin spoke, most likely regaining composure. “There was fifty coins, enough to buy an ax to make a small cottage for hiding.”  
A retired laugh came out of Plutarch. “If you remember correctly, Katniss and her father had kept one up.”  
“No,” Coin continued, “for us.”  
The group ran from the door, giddy from what they heard.  
The rumors were true. There was a rescue going on, and the favorite couple was becoming a couple.  
Perhaps there was good in the world.


End file.
